


De ce souvenir-là, il n'est pas très fier

by Machaons_Wahnsinn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaons_Wahnsinn/pseuds/Machaons_Wahnsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ton fils aîné a toujours su tirer enseignement de ses expériences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De ce souvenir-là, il n'est pas très fier

**Author's Note:**

> A qui veut bien observer et déduire, les indices parlent d'eux-mêmes. "Sherlock" a été commis par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, avec la complicité de Sue Vertue et sur les conseils du consultant ès crimes Arthur Conan Doyle.

 L’hôpital est trop grand. Y a vraiment tant de malades que ça dans le comté ? Pas étonnant qu’on ne les remarque pas, s’ils sont tous entassés dans ce cube de béton.

Des panneaux ont été accrochés à toutes les surfaces de plafond libres d’éclairages, ce qui explique que personne ne se soit soucié de leur faire indiquer une direction précise. Tu supposes que la flèche verte et ambiguë sous l’inscription « Service de réanimation » invite à traverser ce hall pour monter l’escalier de gauche et tu es récompensé de cette bonne déduction (mon dieu, un peu plus et tu te prendrais pour ton fils) quand une pancarte orange t’accueille au premier étage, avec un silence à faire douter du succès de la mission dont se targue le service.

Mais non, dès que tu as poussé les portes coupe-feu (ou stoppe-virus, ou peut-être garde-patients, pour ce que tu en sais), le couloir s’anime devant toi. Des infirmières font crisser en tous sens leurs chaussures règlementaires et de jeunes boutonneux qui portent leur blouse ouverte s’appliquent à avoir l’air plus à leur place que toi. En fait personne ne se soucie de ta présence, pas même, hélas, une fois que tu as trouvé un semblant de secrétariat.

De l’autre côté du comptoir, une femme à la peau brune et prématurément mouchetée t’ignore expertement, toute son attention focalisée sur un tamponnage intensif. Comprenant que tu n’engagerais pas les hostilités, elle finit cependant par se résigner à communiquer :

« Vous cherchez ?

— La chambre de Mycroft Holmes, s’il-vous-plaît ?

— Vous êtes ? »

Elle te scrute.

« Son père. »

Ses mains abîmées mais agiles font défiler les fiches bristol dans un tiroir ouvert.

« Chambre 1093. »

Elle se saisit d’une nouvelle pile de formulaires sur papier carbone.

« Pourriez-vous…

— A droite, puis à gauche.

— Merci. »

Arrivé au numéro 1089, tu t’arrêtes un instant pour rassembler tes esprits. Plus près, Mycroft risquerait d’identifier ton pas. Tu es incapable de clarifier quoi que ce soit.

La porte de la chambre 1093 est entrebâillée et en l’ouvrant, tu pénètres dans une version banale d’intérieur hospitalier, plus sale et plus vieux qu’on n’imagine, avec un lit sur lequel repose un homme qui, vu ses yeux injectés de sang, ne doit pas carburer qu’à l’alcool.

Mycroft se tient assis au bord du lit d’en face, le dos parfaitement droit et le regard aussi analytique que d’habitude. Tu connais très bien le sens de cette posture d’enfant modèle : il est paré à la bataille, bien qu’il ne fasse qu’à moitié illusion. Passer la nuit à vomir n’arrange manifestement pas le teint. Sa pâleur souligne terriblement le roux de ses cheveux, qui sont un peu collés par la sueur, et de mauvais cernes se sont creusés dans la chair de ses joues. Ça ne vaut rien non plus pour les vêtements. Il y a des taches sur sa chemise et sur son pantalon. Tu n’oses pas imaginer l’état de son pull, que tu aperçois dans un sac en plastique posé à côté de lui.

« Monsieur Holmes ! s’exclame Mlle Padstow en se levant de sa chaise pliable. On se demandait quand vous arriveriez ! »

Tu doutes vraiment que Mycroft se le soit demandé, depuis le temps que tu assures la maintenance de garde entre mardi et mercredi, mais tu veux bien laisser la surveillante se dédouaner. Elle a passé la nuit à l’hôpital parce que ton fils a fait le con.

Mlle Padstow donne un coup de menton dans sa direction :

« Je suppose que votre femme vous a informé de ce qui s’est passé. »

Tu grimaces malgré toi.

« Elle m’a répété ce que vous lui aviez dit, oui.

— Bien. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Le médecin doit passer une dernière fois et ensuite, d’après l’infirmière, vous pourrez l’emmener. »

Elle marque une pause, frotte nerveusement sa main gauche contre sa clavicule droite. Tu éprouves un élan de sympathie pour elle, même si tu soupçonnes ce qui va venir. Certains parents d’élèves se méfient de sa jeunesse et trouvent louche que quelqu’un d’aussi diplômé se satisfasse d’un tel poste. Mycroft a sûrement déduit les raisons de ce choix, tu n’as jamais pensé à lui poser la question ; en tout cas Mlle Padstow s’est toujours montrée compréhensive à l’égard de ses… facultés et lui permettait d’employer les heures d’études à ses lectures personnelles. Une bienveillance qui risque de se réduire considérablement.

« L’exclusion temporaire dure une semaine. C’est le conseil d’école qui décidera de l’exclusion permanente ou non. Vous serez prévenu par courrier, naturellement. »

Elle a un sourire d’excuse très pincé, probablement à cause de la fatigue.

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai d’autres élèves à surveiller. Il faut vraiment que je m’en aille. »

Elle te serre la main assez formellement, se tourne vers Mycroft avec l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, se décide pour un neutre « Rétablis-toi bien » et sort en refermant la porte avec précaution.

Tu regardes ton fils.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va. »

Il t’observe en retour, avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Mais tu n’as pas l’intention de le laisser s’en tirer comme ça.

« Garde tes explications, je ne veux rien entendre pour le moment. On en parlera avec Maman. »

Tu ne sais que trop combien aisément il te gagne à sa cause, quand vous n’êtes que tous les deux. « Il t’embobine comme du fil de pêche ! » te reproche toujours ta femme.

Tu t’approches de la fenêtre et ce faisant, tu croises le regard du toxico, qui détourne aussitôt les yeux et feint de ne pas vous avoir écoutés. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans. Tu te demandes si quelqu’un viendra le voir. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu’il soit ici, pour qu’il en soit là ?

Tu écartes le rideau de nylon gris. En bas, sur le goudron laqué par la pluie, des bonhommes en gilet fluorescent déchargent une ambulance. Tu as terriblement sommeil ; pourtant, le regard de Mycroft dans ton dos, curieusement, t’empêche de bâiller.

On soutire deux brancards au ventre d’une nouvelle ambulance quand la porte s’ouvre avec énergie. Un médecin chauve, suivi d’une jeune externe, marche droit sur toi.

« Monsieur – il n’hésite presque pas et ne consulte pas sa fiche – Holmes, je suppose ? »

Vous échangez une ferme poignée de mains. Ses yeux circulent de Mycroft à toi.

« Vous êtes le père de… »

Tu n’es pas d’humeur pour les plaisanteries et les « Du moins si j’en crois ma femme… » pince-sans-rire que tu opposes habituellement à l’étonnement mal placé des étrangers. Tu te bornes à acquiescer. On ne te fera pas croire que le corps médical n’a jamais rencontré plus grande dissemblance.

De fait, le médecin passe vite à autre chose. Il adoucit sa voix et s’adresse à ton fils :

« Mycroft, je vais faire un dernier examen, d’accord ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s’affaire sous le regard de la petite externe, qui reçoit finalement le privilège de mesurer la tension. Elle s’y prend assez mal pour arracher un instant Mycroft à son impassibilité ; se fait sèchement réprimander.

Enfin, le docteur se redresse :

« Bon, tout est à peu près rentré dans l’ordre. Il n’y aura pas de séquelle, juste les désagréments auxquels on peut s’attendre. »

Tu entends distraitement les reproches qu’il se met à déverser sur Mycroft et sur toi, parce que c’est quand même extrêmement inquiétant qu’une telle chose arrive à douze ans et parce que, souligne-t-il, ce ne peut qu’être le signe que quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, tu n’as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ton fils qui a toujours été si parfaitement sage et qui est si extraordinairement intelligent a décidé de faire une chose aussi phénoménalement stupide un mardi d’avril qui aurait dû rester tout ce qu’il y a de plus quelconque. Il fait la leçon à Mycroft sur les dangers de la pression des pairs ; tu ne penses pas que ce soit la raison mais tu ne chercheras pas confirmation, pas maintenant, parce qu’alors tu ne pourras plus être en colère et tu veux rester fâché, ou au moins prétendre l’être, parce que tu crois bien que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, parce que Jane a sacrifié sa carrière pour les enfants et si ça ne suffit pas…

Le médecin en a terminé. Après t’avoir lancé un dernier regard de commisération, il se dirige vers le drogué du lit d’à côté, tandis que l’externe, les yeux encore brillants de la remontrance qu’elle a endurée, te tend la carte de visite d’une psy spécialisée dans les conduites à risques et une boîte d’antalgiques.

Muni seulement du sac qui contient le pull certainement irrécupérable de Mycroft, il te faut affronter à nouveau la secrétaire, signer les papiers de décharge. Tu n’as même pas réussi à lire le tarif, mais tu ne t’inquiètes pas, ils sauront réclamer le montant à la banque.

Vous n’avez pas échangé un mot le long du trajet jusqu’à la voiture, dont tu as heureusement réussi à retrouver l’emplacement du premier coup, et une fois à l’intérieur, tu te contentes d’attendre que Mycroft ait attaché sa ceinture et tu démarres.

La sortie de ville t’occupe l’esprit ; passer les vitesses te dégourdit les mains. Puis tu te branches sur la route et les prés commencent à défiler derrière le talus herbeux.

Seuls vous tiennent compagnie quelques gros camions de routiers, portant haut les couleurs de leur marque, que les buses toisent avec indifférence, perchées sur leurs pylônes électriques. Tu te surprends à essayer de repérer de loin leur forme sombre contre le ciel laiteux, pour éviter de te retourner toutes les cinq secondes vers le siège passager ou de trop ruminer la discussion à venir. Au fond, que pourras-tu dire que le docteur n’a pas déjà rappelé ? A part que tu es déçu.

Les prairies se recourbent petit à petit et forment des collines, qui se boisent. La vue s’obscurcit brusquement quand la route s’enfonce dans une forêt de hêtres. Sur ce tronçon les camions se font rares, remplacés par une flottille de vans maculés de boue. Du côté droit, près du bord de la chaussée, tu remarques le cadavre d’un renard, aplati devant une souche. Un peu plus loin, est-ce un hérisson qui a été écrasé ?

Au sortir du bois, la lumière terne te semble par contraste plus légère. Il n’y a plus personne sur la route et tu as envie d’allumer la radio pour boucher le silence. Tu ne sais pas ce qui te retient. Ce n’est pas ça qui fera de toi un mauvais père.

Tu jettes un coup d’œil à ton fils. Il a les lèvres serrées et les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

« Ça va ? »

Bref hochement de tête, le regard toujours à la même hauteur.

« Tu vas être malade ? »

Pas de réponse.

Une haie borde la route à cet endroit et tu attends le moment où le bas-côté s’élargira, tout en surveillant Mycroft, qui paraît statufié.

Un chemin s’ouvre brusquement à gauche et tu t’y engages d’un coup de volant.

A l’instant où tu coupes le moteur, il ouvre la portière et vomit sur les trèfles, quoiqu’il n’ait plus rien d’autre à rendre que de la bile transparente.

Tu attrapes la boîte de mouchoirs et fais le tour de la voiture pour les lui tendre, lorsqu’il s’est redressé et extirpé du véhicule. Les paroles du docteur te reviennent en mémoire et tu prends la bouteille d’eau dans le coffre.

« Tu veux un cachet ?

— Non, merci. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« C’est pas le moment de jouer au gentleman flegmatique.

— Non », approuve-t-il.

Sa respiration s’est calmée mais il est toujours aussi gris que les nuages, alors même que ces derniers se sont assombris.

« On marche un peu ? » tu proposes.

Le sentier s’étire en pente douce ; vous marchez lentement sur la terre meuble. Quelques cloches de bétail résonnent dans l’air, mais les moutons qui s’attroupent à la barrière du pré que vous longez en sont dépourvus.

Après un tournant, le chemin est interrompu par un passage canadien, qui enjambe un ruisseau. Vous restez un moment à contempler l’eau qui coule et tu te laisses engourdir par son murmure.

Quand vous faites demi-tour, tu te sens étrangement ressourcé, tes pensées simples et claires. L’expérience servira de leçon à Mycroft, c’était sûrement un accident, comme il en arrive à tous les jeunes et dont la précocité ne fait que correspondre à celle de son intellect. Vous déciderez ce soir avec sa mère d’une punition adéquate et cet épisode sera derrière vous. Etant donné son dossier, il n’est pas vraisemblable qu’il soit viré.

Vous remontez en voiture juste à temps pour échapper aux premières gouttes.

Tu passes la fin du trajet concentré sur la route, que hache le va-et-vient des essuie-glaces.

La pluie redouble d’intensité quand tu arrives à destination et lorsque tu te gares à ta place habituelle, devant chez toi, vous êtes accueillis par des coups de tonnerre et les aboiements de Barberousse. Mycroft a l’air tendu comme rarement, sans que tu saches si c’est à cause d’une migraine, de la nausée, ou de la perspective du savon qui l’attend.

Vous vous dépêchez d’aller vous mettre à l’abri dans la maison.

Vous avez à peine enlevé vos chaussures que Jane vous rejoint, précédée de Finresp, qui a revêtu sa nouvelle robe rose.

Elle t’embrasse en coup de vent :

« Il faut que j’emmène Finresp à l’anniversaire d’Emily. »

Elle attrape son manteau.

« Ah, Mike. »

Elle s’arrête.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Puis se rappelle ce qu’elle avait à dire :

« Tu seras gentil de monter donner un bain à Sherlock, il s’est collé du miel partout pour attraper des fourmis – ça a marché. »


End file.
